deutsches_yaoifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hatsukoi = eien no ai -Kapitel 2-
Egal wie man es dreht und wendet... Am Ende wird man vergessen und der Schmerz setzt sich in einem fest. So läuft es doch immer. Ich habe schon so viele Mädchen kennengelernt, aber keins war auch nur annähernd so süß wie du, Yuki... Ein seufzen überfuhr mich. "Yasuo! Was gehst du einfach so weg? Ich hab dich gesucht! Unser nächster Termin ist in einer halben Stunde!" "...Was war das nochmal?" "Wir haben doch ein Shooting! Das Thema lautet "Der Herr und seine Maid"! Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen?!" "Anscheinend ja. Kommen Sie? Ich will endlich mal meine Ruhe haben." "Kaum zu glauben das du Gous und Shizukas Sohn bist... Und noch dazu der Halbbruder von Sakagami Yui!" "Und was hat das jetzt bitte mit meiner Familie zutun?" "Du bist echt unmöglich!" "Ja ja... Jetzt kommen Sie." Wir verließen das Gebäude und stiegen in unseren Wagen. Ich hatte wirklich Glück das noch nicht so viele Fans auf mich gewartet hatten, sonst wärs noch anstregender gewesen und sowas hasse ich... "Nun denn... Das Café heißt "Ai Chocolate" und die Maids mit denen du heute Fotos schießt heißen... Akemi, Emi, Sayuri und Yuki." "Aha... Warte... Yuki?!" "J...ja. Wieso so geschockt?" "Hat sie zufällig zwei verschieden farbene Augen und goldblondes Haar?!" "Ähm... Ja...?" "Also ist sie es wirklich..." Ein leichtes Lächeln überfuhr mich. "Was zum?!" "Huh? Was meinen Sie, Sawada...?" "D...du hast gelächelt!" "Na und? Ist doch was ganz normales." "Du bist aber nicht normal!" "Wie bitte?!" Diese Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Als wir endlich an dem Café ankamen, wurde ich ein wenig nervös und das kommt eher selten bei mir vor. Wir betraten den Laden und wurden von den Maids empfangen. "Willkommen zu Hause, mein Herr!" Und da stand sie. Ein Mädchen mit langem, goldig blonden Haar, einem grünen und einem blauen Auge und mit dem lächeln eines Engels. "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, mein Herr. Ich führe sie nun zu unserem Set." "Ähm... Du bist... Yuki, richtig?" "So werde ich hier genannt. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, dann wenden sie sich ruhig an mich, mein Herr." "Nenn mich ruhig Yasuo. "Mein Herr" ''ist mir ein wenig unangenehm." "Wie sie wünschen, Yasuo. Hihi... Schon komisch." "Was meinst du?" "Sie erinnern mich an jemanden dem ich früher mal begegnet bin." "A...ach echt? Wer war das?" "Ich glaube, das er ebenfalls Yasuo hieß. Er hat mich, als ich noch klein war, vor ein paar Jungs gerettet, die mir auf die Pelle rückten. Dabei waren das noch Grundschüler. Aber als ich mich ihm vorstellen wollte, musste er leider wieder weg. Ich konnte ihm noch nicht mal sagen das ich ein J-" "...Ein?" "Ahaha! Ach, nicht so wichtig! Da ist jedenfalls das Set!" '''Ich wusste das sie mir etwas verheimlichte, aber ich wollte nicht weiter darauf bestehen, da wir uns gerade erst wieder gesehen hatten und sie mich anscheinend nicht erkannte. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja nicht, das dieses Geheimnis so eine große Auswirkung auf meine Zukunft haben würde!' Kategorie:Shōnen Ai ~To be continued~Kategorie:Mittellang